Desire Knows No Bounds
by Moonlight Querida
Summary: She needed this, for once in her life, she wanted unadulterated passion.
1. Chapter 1

Desire Knows No Bounds

"In this world, it is too common for people to search for someone to lose themselves in. But I am already lost. I will look for someone to find myself in."

― C. JoyBell C.

XXXXXX

She shouldn't be considering this.

No, a woman of 28 with a PH.D in virology and analytical chemistry shouldn't even have a mind set to do what she was about to do. For one, it was incredibly dense in stupidity and two, well she could get hurt, physically. Still, she **needed **to do this.

Rin finished applying the last bit of makeup to her face and looked carefully in the mirror. The person reflected was far from her usually demeanor. Although, if you asked her a touch of rouge lipgloss and light pink eye shadow that was barely noticeable was hardly what one call 'makeup' judging by what she saw her fellow colleagues wore to work. She had even developed the infamous 'Plain Jane' nickname amongst other things. However what was the need for it when she was constantly in labs, undertaking productive research to better the lives of people. All she needed was a lab coat, her trusted rimless glasses and lastly her brain.

"Stop it Rin… now is not the time to be dilly-dallying in current affairs, you need to be out of sync" she whispered quietly to herself.

She then replaced all the items in the new makeup kit, straightened the room and put her feet in the new black four inch suede boots. She then entered the neatly kept kitchen and grabbed her car keys from the counter. In no time, she was in her car driving to her destination.

An escort hotel. Correction, a **demon **escort hotel.

XXXXX

"The fact that places like this still exists in this era is just plain ridiculous…" Sesshomaru muttered as he entered the so called 'dining area'. The place was filled with barely dressed men and women, humans and demons alike, huddled together on sofas and tables from what his eyes could make out as the place was as dark as midnight. Although frankly, he couldn't care for seeing what it would like well lit. "Oh come on Sesshomaru, you want to get laid don't cha? A mean with all this pressure with you needing to sire an heir and whatnot, don't you need a break" Koga answered while checking out the rear end of a wolf demon bitch passing him by.

"Sleeping with whores that have probably slept with **hundreds **of other males is least appealing, I do value my body and its health Koga and the fact that you are even married, yet resort to sleeping with outsiders is unbecoming" Sesshomaru replied before grabbing a cigarette from a table.

"Yeah, yeah, but hey a man needs variety, unlike you dogs, wolves can't be satisfied with one mate yah know and we don't contract sexual diseases like how the humans do. Besides Ayame doesn't even know and what she doesn't know won't harm her right?" Koga replied before wrapping his arms around a female passing by dressed only in a black tong. She purred suggestively at him before grabbing his hand and placing it on her bare breast.

"Utterly deplorable…" Sesshomaru muttered in the direction of the two adults, "Care to join, I could service the two of you one time…." she whispered before moaning as Koga squeezed a plump breast.

"No thank you, Koga we are leaving at approximately three am and since I doubt your inferior brain can calculate how much minutes you have to frisk around, let me tell you, two hours and fifty-seven minutes" Sesshomaru replied while growling menacingly in Koga's ear. He gulped and replied quietly.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama".

XXXXXX

Rin arrived at the hotel at exactly 12: 15 am, her 'appointment' was scheduled for 12:30 am and being the early bird she was, she arrived fifteen minutes prior to her scheduled time. A man came to collect her keys and park her car and another came forward to direct her to the reception area. On arriving, a security checked was made and her blood sample was taken. Once it was verified that she was clean, she was carried to another room where she spoke to a woman dressed in full suit.

"Name please and reservation?" the woman asked pausing in her typing.

"Rin Nagasaki, I reserved a demon male in early thirties, I believe to be five hundred years old to be exact" she replied as she shifted in the quite comfortable chair. The woman nodded and began typing speedily on the computer. Rin took the chance to observe her surroundings, from the moment she entered the building to where she was now; she realized it was quite dark. Suffice to say, a table light was being used in this very room. However, Rin made out that this woman was indeed a demon. She had elf-looking ears and long claw-like hands. Her eyes were a deep red and her eyes concentrated on the computer screen without fidgeting.

"Your escort will be attending you in room 407, you may go ahead and well… prepare yourself" The woman replied before handing out a card key. Rin nodded and in that second another man came to guide her to the elevator and once there she would be left alone to find wherever she needed to go.

"Do enjoy your time Miss" the male replied flashing a fang smirk. He then entered few numbers; insert her card key before returning it and then she was off.

The elevator dinged when she arrived on the 53th floor, the doors opened and she proceeded down the hallway looking for room 407. The hallway was dimly lit but it was exquisitely designed, Victorian looking carpeting to elegantly designed doors, there were even chandeliers on the ceiling and quite a lot too. Upon finding room 407, she slid the card key in and entered. Rin gasped in awe as she looked at the vicinity, it was exquisitely designed as well, it had dark shades of red and white and it was meticulous in its appearance. She gulped and realized that this place was concupiscence in nature, seductive and alluring. All of which she was not.

XXXXXX

Two hours and 32 minutes remained and Sesshomaru wanted to castrate Koga. Slowly.

Regardless of that fact, he decided to wait it out. Why, because frankly he was out of sync with himself. He exhaled deeply watching the smoke drift away before stubbing the cigarette in a tray. Overlooking the balcony, he could see the city in the distance and as his hair blew around him he sighed again. He had affluence and imperium. He had it all…. Yet he was feeling as desolate and insignificant as one of those lonely humans rotting away of some malignant disease.

For the life of him, he was infallible in all regards. Well, that was what everyone perceived him to be and yet, here he was struggling to find a place to belong. He growled frustratingly before marching over to doors to the balcony. He shoved them open and went to reservation area.

He was going to get laid and get it over it. He had many things to think about besides dealing with humane emotions. Upon arriving to the reservation, he was greeted with the face of a horny bird demoness happily watching pornography while masturbating. She looked up when he was close by and licked her lips. Great, another whore.

"What may I do for you?" she purred while removing her fingers from her nether regions.

"I would like to request a female for the next two hours" he replied in a cool baritone ignoring her slutty attempts. She noticed his disdained and decided that she had to get back at him, hmm, Marik wouldn't be finished for now as he was busy with the two human females. Smirking she replied,

"Well we do have a female in room 407, she was sent earlier ahead to prepare for any requests so you should find that she is ready" she then handed the card key to the room with her clean hand to which Sesshomaru arched a brow.

"Good day Takahashi-san, hopefully you'll enjoy yourself"

With card key in hand, Sesshomaru left the area and proceeded to the elevator.

A/n: This is a new story I have been thinking of recently and decided to get out. Want to see if I could write something passionate in nature yet have quite some instance of drama. Aishite Kudasai sensei will be updated soon, possibly, in the next two weeks so you can look out for that as well. Until then, Jah mata ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Desire Knows No Bounds

"In this world, it is too common for people to search for someone to lose themselves in. But I am already lost. I will look for someone to find myself in."

― C. JoyBell C.

XXXX

"Are you the one who have come to service me?" the woman whispered so quietly that had he not been a dog demon he wouldn't have heard her. However, her voice was all it took to have him give her all the attention. He stared at the meek figure on the bed, a human female who appeared to be in her mid-twenties. She had doe-like cinnamon colored eyes, a small nose and pouty lips painted with what appeared to be lip gloss. Her hair was in bob, a short one at that which came up to her cheeks and rimless circular glasses. She sat on the bed with her hands in her lap looking up at him and he just kept on staring.

"The woman told me you would have been her by twelve thirty, aumm you are on time I suppose" she whispered again trying to make small talk while rubbing her hands together. Sesshomaru blinked twice before he stop staring and moved to close the door, successfully blocking out the light from the corridor leaving it barely lit from the bedside lamps that were on. He knew he should have told her no, told her that the bitch downstairs was getting back at him for not giving much attention to her slutty moments. However, there was something about her that made him decide to stay. It wasn't pity for she radiated intelligence to know that where she was wasn't a romantic show. It was desire, he could smell it from the door way and as he walked up to her, it increased along with her heartbeat.

His hands touched her face before sliding down to her chin which he gently lifted; he came close enough and replied softly,

"Yes, I am the one assigned to you, whatever it is you desire of me I shall do without hesitation. If at any moment you wish to stop just tell me but then that wouldn't have fulfilled the purpose for wished you have come."

XXXX

Great mother of Kami….

What had she gotten herself into? She had known that different demon classes had various humanoid forms but this one was uniquely made. He was devastatingly attractive; she had never laid eyes on a creature such as this in her lifetime and the fact that they were going to… to sleep with each other caused her body to become heated in regions she rarely paid attention to. Her dress felt tighter at the moment even though she knew it was a size bigger than her. She remained silent as she looked at the surreal figure with his face close to hers. He had a bishounen look to him but…. he was very much male. He radiated dominance as he looked over at her with molten amber colored eyes and long smooth silver hair, there was even a Prussian blue crescent on his forehead and he had two magenta colored marks on each side of his cheeks. She was nervous as she reached out to him and he didn't move as her fingers lightly touched the crescent before moving to his cheeks. He stared at her as she continued to explore him, her hands moved to his hair where she gently caressed his scalp before going to his elf like ears to which he emitted a deep growl that radiated through throughout the room. She quickly withdrew her hands before stuttering an apology,

"I…I hadn't meant to anger you-"she was interrupted when he placed his lips on hers. At first, he placed gentle kisses to her lips while angling her head to him. She sighed deeply before responding to them. He then gave subtle nips and licks to them imploring her to open up to him and when she did and his tongue was sliding against hers in successive kisses, she moaned pleasurably before encircling her hands around his neck.

Sesshomaru had to restrain himself as he held her in his arms, her sighs and moans were enough to take her then, but he resisted. He had never been with a human before and he wanted to make it last as long as possible, especially with her, he wanted her to experience the most pleasure from him and only him. He wanted her never to forget this experience. As he removed his lips, they were both panting heavily. He looked around and realized they were perched on the edge of the comfortable bed, he needed to fix that.

He watched her watch him get up from where he sat before he lifted her from the bed, he was surprised when she straddle him and searched for his lips again. Hn, so she liked kissing he would make sure to keep doing it the whole time…

He placed a knee on the bed before slowly bring them to the center, resting her gently against the pillows, never removing his lips from hers. Slowly he moved a hand down to a breast and cupped the soft mound through the silky material; she removed her lips from his and moaned quietly as he placed gentle kisses against her smooth neck.

"What's your name, I want to know what I should moan too…" she asked and Sesshomaru stopped his administrations before looking at her. The arousal in her eyes was enough to tell her this,

"Sesshomaru….and please scream it when the time comes…" he whispered before reaching for the zip at the back of her clothes,

"And mine is Rin, and please moaned mine as well"

XXX

Everywhere he kissed left an imprint on her soul, she hadn't expected this, she had thought that this would have been a transaction. You paid and you are served, but no, this wasn't paying for sex as she had originally thought it would be. Sesshomaru….Sesshomaru was making love to her and as she moaned his name when he kissed her nether lips, suckled and licked, her hands holding his head there as she lifted her hips eagerly to every stroke, her thoughts wandered for just a moment. She thought how life was unfair; here she was in bed with a complete stranger, a man she had met only an hour ago, bringing out a side of her that she had always wanted to show and yet when she had been with Kohaku, he hadn't pleasured her once, he had taken **his **instead leaving a mark that had her for the past seven years remaining celibate.

"What are you thinking about Rin?" he said looking up at her with curious eyes, "your scent was changing" he continued, her lips trembled as she reached for him and brought her lips to his, kissing him and tasting herself in the process. She wrapped her legs around him and as he entered her she never removed her eyes from his. She took everything thing he had to give offer and as he rode them to heights she had never been, she realized that she had done regrettable.

She had developed feelings for him, although he had **lied** to her.

XXXX

In the aftermath, they laid together in silence with the white sheets covering their bare bodies, it was almost three thirty and Sesshomaru wondered if Koga was searching for him. Not like he cared anyway, he wasn't moving from Rin anytime soon.

"Sesshomaru, you aren't actually an employee here, are you?" Rin questioned as she stopped stroking his hair, Sesshomaru eyes widened as he looked up at her,

"How did you know that-"

"Takahashi Sesshomaru, leading bioinformatics specialist at Takahashi Genomics Institution, a matter of fact, owner of the company. He has received at least ten awards in the science field including two noble prizes, one for the development of regenerative bacteria known for the destruction of cancer cells as well as regrowth of tissues destroy from radiation, damage, etc as well as-"

"Yes that is me" Sesshomaru snapped before continuing, he hated when people brought up his successes and he sure as hell hadn't wanted Rin to bring it up, he wanted to be a normal person for once "so what now Rin, why should this does matter now…"

"Because you lied to me, I trusted you and you lied…" she answered with trembling lips "it is clear that you pitied me and hence the reason for sleeping with me, a man in your position shouldn't" she stopped seeming to be searching for the right phrase, although at the moment all he wanted them to do was return to the silence with him laying on her breast and she stroking his hair.

I don't think for once you wanted-"

And yet they said seven was a lucky number, yet at the moment those seven words were screwing him over….

"What the hell did you come here for Rin to make love, or to fuck" he exasperated, he saw the hurt in the eyes and he felt like an ass for saying that, he replied softly "how can you say I pitied you Rin? I slept with you because I wanted you and I am….**not** sorry for lying to you because if I hadn't I wouldn't have gotten the chance to…"

The deafening silence was left to hang in the room he got off the bed and went to pick up their clothing off the floor, Rin stared back at him, her lips sealed she hadn't meant to upset him honestly she hadn't. She liked Sesshomaru and she was just afraid that this was the last time she would have him at all. Even it was a small part of him she had wanted.

"I am leaving now, I have matters to attend to," he whispered as he finished buttoning his shirt, he placed her clothing off the bed before grabbing the cardkey "I don't regret anything but my pride won't beg you to forgive me" He heading out through the door and as she watched him leave, she realized that this had been the biggest mistake of her life.

She wanted passion didn't she, she brought the sheet to pat away oncoming tears, but she thought she need one moment but… with Sesshomaru she had wanted him for more than that. How greedy she had become….

XXXXX

"Hey Sesshomaru heard you got laid-" Koga stopped mid- sentence as he looked into cold amber eyes. All of a sudden he wished he hadn't come here, there would be hell tomorrow at work. When Sesshomaru went into this mode, it was do shit in the morning, get fired by five the evening. He groaned inwardly at the thought that he hadn't finished a report.

"We are leaving Koga" he heard him say before marching away, Koga didn't waste time, he tipped the girl, grabbed his shirt and run to the entrance like a bat outta of hell. He went passed Sesshomaru to call for the valet to bring the car in front, Sesshomaruu didn't like to wait in times like these, yet as they waited, a slim meek figure emerged from the exist and went to the next valet. She must have asked him to bring her car as the man left immediately, she had on a black suede heels and dress and her hair was cut into a bob. She had on a pair of circular rimless glasses and Koga had to wonder why in the world was a woman like her doing here….

But damn, didn't she looked like she had a great time, her body was still flushed from what he could see and then he heard Sesshomaru growling and Koga stopped looking immediately. That growled to any canine demon emitted only one meaning,

**Mine, **but why had the boss…

Koga looked left and then right, he could feel the tension between the Sesshomaru and the human female and as he stood their thinking what could have happen, he caught a whiff of the human's scent on Sesshomaru likewise his scent on hers.

Oooh my fucking Kami, Sesshomaru had…..

In that moment, the valet came with the sleek black BMW, Koga tipped him and hopped in the front while Sesshomaru went to the back, and as he pressed the gas he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be tears on the human's face.

_Life sucked balls indeed._

XXXX

As Rin drove home she wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffing ever so often she turned on the radio to listened to some music but when she heard the song, she clench the steering wheel even harder, she could had let it be beautiful. It could have been a precious memory, she could have had a part of him, but now she had nothing…..

Dareka o aisuru koto nante dekiru wake nakute, dakedo dareka ni aisaretakute, kawaranai kinou ga zutto tsuzuita to shite mo, doko ni mo ike ya shinain da watashi to kimi

Kami-sama doko e itte shimatta no, Nee henji wa nakute itsu datte sou da yo

Are you still here?

You'll never walk alone, anata to yuku donna tsumi mo seotte ageru michi naki michi wo aruiteku no  
anata to futari de…

A/N: I tried, please don't be harsh on the half lemon:D Reviews please and thank you all so much for all those that were given for the first chapter. It was my first receiving that many, jumps in glee. Oooh by the way, the song name is All alone with you by Egoist, Psycho Pass second ending.

Ja mata ne


	3. Chapter 3

Desire Knows No Bounds

"In this world, it is too common for people to search for someone to lose themselves in. But I am already lost. I will look for someone to find myself in."

― C. JoyBell C.

XXXX

_Three months later…._

If he had the power to change the past he would have gladly returned to the day when he had conceived the notion of going to a demon escort hotel to get back at Ayame for cheating on him. Yeah, all he had to do was just suck it up and continue with his daily routine. But no, he had to feel 'depressed and unwanted' and hence, had tried to put it on the back burner by trying to have a night of pleasure. But didn't it backfire on his sorry ass …and now not only was his marriage in shambles but Sesshomaru….oh Kami, Sesshomaru had become this unbelievable shithead that was constantly on his period, dammit, the marriage he could deal with but watching his best friend becoming positively terrifying was enough to make him lose his mind.

Koga sighed deeply before lighting another cigarette; he placed the stick between his lips and inhale deeply before extinguishing it. He had to stop smoking for today, he had already gone through one box and demon or not, he could still do major damage to his lungs. He was medical biochemist, he knew the effects of these things and yet over these past three months he had been smoking cigarettes like they were prescribed medication….

"What the hell have I gotten myself into…" he muttered to no one in particular before getting up from his computer chair, he heading to the mini refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. His office was spacious and quite comfy; it was designed according to how he wanted it with mahogany furniture and chic upholstery. Sesshomaru had been adamant that his workers receive the best of everything, great benefits, reduced costs of certain commodities, but that all came with a price.

You had to work _fucking_ hard.

Takahashi Genomics Institution currently held the title of being one of the most competitive and up to date research companies in Japan, fuck that, the world actually. Just last year Sesshomaru and his team of nine had created a regenerative cancer bacterium which had shocked the medical field as it had open doors that had been deemed impossible. It didn't perform miracles, if the cancer patient was in his final stage it was near impossible to save him, but hey little steps did count and Sesshomaru had patented it in such a way that both species could use it. Damn, that had raked in millions but that was just the beginning.

Koga walked over to the desk and took up a specific paper, over the past three months during which Sesshomaru stressed the hell out of everyone, he came with the most ridiculous hypothesis '_creating a bacterium that could prohibit the transference of __**hereditary **__diseases_' Right now, they were concern with Stickler syndrome, but for the first time his boss was at a loss, everyone knew that Sesshomaru was a genius. Hell some thought he was a God, but now he had propose something he couldn't quite follow through and although he had an amazing team, neither of them had the degree to figure this out. They needed someone who had some ….what friggin Ph. d in analytical chemistry but only the chosen few did this insane degree anyway which included Sesshomaru and his father too but… since they hadn't spoken to each other in years he doubt the old man would help.

Kami help them all, the Ice King wasn't stopping until he got what he wanted even if it meant losing himself.

XXXX

"As I have said before the aim and hypothesis to undertake this research is on the right track, however your methods need revising, I can't give the go ahead for this project Inuyasha, it could have serious implications on society if it doesn't work and for that I cannot allow you to do this…." Sesshomaru said while removing his glasses to rub his eyes. He placed the papers back into the portfolio and slid it to the edge of the desk. He then grabbed a pen and set off to sign a couple of reports.

"My methods need revising…" Inuyasha repeated slowly as he reached for the portfolio. They were currently in Sesshomaru's office that had an ambiance that could only comfort the dead. He had been here many times before trying to get his brother to give the go ahead on his research project. Up to several months ago, Sesshomaru had told him that he was at the pinnacle of making it a success he just needed to find the right ending and now the asshole was telling him he needed to revise his methods!

"Yes Inuyasha they do, you see, you're proposing the making of a virus that could aid with fighting the HIV virus, say it works then we would have advanced past another disease, but if it doesn't you could end up strengthening the HIV virus making it more resistant to methods used today. Hence, making hell for scientists later on, I suggest you tackle something less daunting, I am not a fan of viruses as it is too hard to fix problems relating to them"

"This isn't something that I just came up with yesterday Sesshomaru, I have been researching this for the past seven years, and I know I can do it without messing up-"

"It doesn't matter how long you take, there are human scientists who spend their lifetime researching one anomaly and never gotto see the end results, be glad that you have a longer time to do this" Sesshomaru repeated callously before returning to his work.

Man that hurt like hell, just one time he wanted his brother to acknowledge him, just once….

"Fine, however could you at least help me solve the mystery behind what I am doing wrong, what can I do to fix my methods-"

"**Half-breed, **I don't have time for you, father insisted that I give you advise when you asked, nothing more and nothing less, you are wasting my time and I have quite a lot to attend to, so just do me a favor and leave the office" Sesshomaru interrupted before placing his glasses on.

And… that had been the last straw. Inuyasha promptly went up to his brother's desk and well shove everything off to the floor. There was a loud crash as computers, papers, coffee and glass fell to the ground in succession.

A loud growl vibrated through the room as Inuyasha met blood red eyes, his brother's face had half transformed on him and for the first time Inuyasha wasn't afraid of the bastard.

"What the fuck did you just do half-breed" Sesshomaru growled before getting up from his seat to stand right in front of Inuyasha.

"Oh **brother mine,** have your eyes gotten so bad that you can't discern when someone knocks shit off your desk or is it your brain that is deteriorating, you are getting quite old-"

XXX

Man, he didn't wanted to do this, but still it was clear as day that they needed more brain power on the team to sort this matter out and that's why he was heading to Sesshomaru's office. He looked out the glass windows and realized that the sun was out, it had been raining every day since week, and although they were forty floors above ground, the town looked like it was having a normal day. Yep, today was probably gonna be quite nor-

At that moment, a huge crash was heard, wait, more like a frigging bomb had gone off, screams echoed through the floor as people hid under the desk. Koga listened carefully wondering if they were under some terrorist attack and recognized that the sound had come from the direction of Sesshomaru's office. He took off down the hallway at such a speed that a tornado had been formed in the wake, literally.

"Sesshomaru, where the hell are you, what is happening…"Koga lost all words as he saw the scene before him. Sesshomaru had Inuyasha in a death grip against the glass, there was blood running down the side of Inuyasha's face and he was choking the life out of him. Koga watched as Inuyasha squirmed and gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing, you gonna kill him" Koga exasperated before heading over to where they were.

"Listen to me, the next time you are feeling smug to do such a thing, I am going to kill you, no one not God the devil himself nor father could stop it from happening" Sesshomaru spoke in a distorted voice, he then realease Inuyasha and watched him fell on the ground wheezing. Koga came to Inuyasha quick giving him a bottle of water that had rolled on the ground before glaring at Sesshomaru,

"How can you do this to him, I swear you are losing your mind Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru looked at him with cold dead eyes, "Well I had lost in for a while now, just that you hadn't notice, make sure you report this to the secretary so that she can make the necessary arrangements for maintenance to have my office and the walls repair, I have a meeting with **Kagura** at the moment"

Koga then watch as Sesshomaru reached for an external hard drive on the floor, after which he went to elevator and disappeared.

_So much for it being a sunny day…._

XXXX

The drive to hospital was in deafening silence as Koga cruised down the highway. Inuyasha was currently holding a towel to his head, occasionally wiping blood from his eyes,

'Poor bastard' Koga thought as eased his foot off the gas allowing the BMW to come to a stop at a red light. Anyone else would have thought that blood was running into his eyes, but he knew that Inuyasha had shed a couple of tears. The green light came and he was putting his foot on the gas again, the thing is Inuyasha couldn't help how he came into this world, how he was treated and the privileges he had acquired through that birth. However, Sesshomaru didn't share the same sentiment, his father had left him and his mother for another woman, had a son with her and had given his all for that son.

During which Sesshomaru had studied and worked hard to reach where he was at now. However his father had hardly recognized his successes and was only concerned with his hanyou son who had severe asthmatic problems. The result, Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha with all his being while Inuyasha looked up to and respected the guy-

"When did he start to date that Kagura woman…" Inuyasha asked in a hoarse voice as they arrived at the hospital.

_Yep, that bitch was the __**other **__problem__now._

Koga parked the car and walked with Inuyasha to the ER. "About three months ago, you know with the whole heirs to lineage and shit he decided to speed the process up by making arrangements so that she could have his children; Kami knows why out of all the female demons he choose her. At least she isn't breeding yet, actually, I am **hoping** that she can't breed"

"You know my brother has changed, I know it wasn't the right… thing to do shoving everything off the desk like that.."

'Is that how you put it, that dumb shit you did almost killed you' Koga thought wryly.

"But Sesshomaru has never hurt me, well physically at the most, he would normally shout at me or smear me from end to end, I was surprise when grabbed me and shove me through the wall before having me in a chokehold"

"Well let's just be glad that it ended this way, who knows if he had completely lost his mind, he could have shoved you through the glass window too…" Koga said jokingly.

"That isn't fucking funny Koga" he heard Inuyasha growled before marching into the ER.

XXXX

After the doctors had thoroughly checked that Inuyasha was in fact all right and didn't have any brain damage, they dressed the wound and the physician prescribed medication for him. As they went to another area and joined the queue, he couldn't help hearing Inuyasha sniffing about.

"Hey mutt, I know your nose is sensitive but please stop acting like an animal in here, people are starting to take notice…" Koga whispered as Inuyasha walked out the queue pointedly ignoring what he just said,

"Hey what the hell are you doing-"

"I swear I caught a whiff of my brother's scent a while ago" Inuyasha replied before walking to the other side of the room. Koga let out a sigh as he realized that they had to join the frigging line again. He quickly caught up with Inuyasha and said sardonically while approaching him,

"Well maybe he decided to apologize for his little act of crazy this evening"

Koga noticed that Inuyasha had stopped near the next queue and was currently staring ahead of him at a certain woman.

"You better not be thinking about cheating you know, Kagome choose you over me and Ayame still gives me hell thinking I am in love with-" and then he caught the scent as well and looked at the woman carefully. It was a human female with shoulder length tresses, she had dark brown eyes that were covered with circular rimless glasses, wait a minute, wasn't that the girl he saw at the demon hotel? The one who Sesshomaru had slept with-

"Why does she carry Sesshomaru's scent Koga and also why, the hell is she doing in the **maternity **line!" Inuyasha practically shouted at Koga.

He swore he was about to lose him mind, karma was being quite a bitch.

Koga swayed a little and Inuyasha had to drag him to a nearby chair so that he didn't faint in the middle of the room, he glanced back at the woman and realized she was almost at the front of the line. He then looked back at Koga who appeared to have gone in a shock, he then shook the ever lights out of him, still holding on to his shirt.

"What on earth is going on-"

"Sesshomaru accompanied me to a demon escort hotel three months ago, I don't know what the hell happened, but she had his scent all over her, likewise him and I had figured out they had slept with each other and now she is….p..pregnant, I swear he is gonna kill me, I swear he is gonna blame me" Inuyasha slowly let go of Koga's shirt, his eyes as wide as saucers staring at the woman, he watched as she collected her prescription and then went to pay for them at the cashier. She was in a grey linen pants with a white blouse covered with a jacket and a scarf around her neck. Inuyasha gulped when he saw it, there was definitely a curve to her belly as the blouse was one that fit snuggly to her stomach,

"What do we do now, should we go talk to her I mean it is obvious she hasn't spoken to Sesshomaru" Inuyasha asked frantically,

"I don't know, I absolutely have no idea-" his sentence was left unfinished as he saw the woman's leg wobbled before she was falling backwards and in an instant he was by her side holding her securing against his body,

"Somebody get a nurse!" Koga heard Inuyasha shouts from in the back grounds, but he was too mesmerized to even think at the moment, in that instant he knew why Sesshomaru had taken her. Something about her presence soothe him, like she was some priestess of sort, she somewhat reminded him of Kagome. Soon a hospital bed was dragged into the area and she was placed on it, he and Inuyasha then followed quickly behind unsure of what was to come.

_Damnit, how much worse could this get._

A/N: And the plot thickens :) Sincere thanks to all of those who followed, favorite and reviewed my second chapter I was so motivated I had to get this one out before May. Sorry to say exams are coming up soon and well I need to study. I am getting out this chapter from now as I don't know when I might be able to put the other out. Aishite Kudasai sensei needs updating but I know exactly what to write for this story and that's why I haven't been able to tackle it as yet. Someone also mentioned that the second chapter seemed a bit rushed. Aumm I felt so as well but wasn't sure thanks for pointing that out. Once again thanks for supporting me.

Ja mata ne.


End file.
